


Vampire Plug-in

by FourWings



Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom George, But the loser gets fucked, Fingering, George is just a slut really, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Masochist George, Minecraft Manhunt, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Sadist Sapnap, Teasing, Top Sapnap, Vampire Bites, its consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Dream and Sapnap spent all morning arguing who would be the hunter for the new Vampire Plug-in Dream coded, and George has had enough of the arguing, deciding Sapnap would be the hunter and he would be the runner. Sapnap is surprising cool about this, and George doesn't realize what he signed up for until later-not that he's opposed to having some fun with it.“You’re playing a dangerous game George, something you might not want to try unless you want what happened to Dream.” Sapnap warned, making George pause and flush a deep red in the cave as he remembered the marks on Dream’s neck from the juggernaut hunt. Suddenly the argument from the other day had context and George wanted to melt into the floor and return back to the house to allow Dream and Sapnap their fun. Perhaps the thing that bothered him most was that Sapnap’s warning hadn’t done what the raven anticipated. George licked his lips briefly, a nervous habit of his, as he finished making his way down the cave and considering his options.“I’ll take my chances.” George answered haughtily, shivering at the pause and soft exhale, the sound fond.“I’m sure you will, idiot.”
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916380
Comments: 18
Kudos: 447
Collections: MCYT





	Vampire Plug-in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new smut series, because the ideas are quite literally endless. :D Not a series like my other one though, there's very thin plot here and usually all ties right back to making more smut. Anyways, there is vampirism, with the 'biting is aphrodisiac' involved :D my favorite shit honestly. Hope you guys enjoy it see y'all at the bottom.

George crossed his arms, thoroughly unimpressed with the scene before him. Both Dream and Sapnap were arguing who would be the ‘hunter’ in the next run. The concept was an interesting idea, one of them would be a vampire and the other would be the runner. The ‘vampire’ would be faster for small periods of time, stronger and able to 2 hit anybody with armor, didn’t need to cook food but did have to use bottles to collect blood from animals that way it balanced a bit. They also could only travel by night above ground and below ground during the day. 

It was fairly balanced, but what George wasn’t sure about was why Dream and Sapnap were fighting over who would be the hunter that day between them. After nearly half an hour of Dream saying he needed to be the hunter to get back at Sapnap from the diamond juggernaut challenge, and Sapnap saying he needed to be the hunter to beat Dream, George had just about enough of the bickering. 

“How about I’ll be the runner, and Sapnap can be the hunter?” George said in annoyance, a headache already pulsing through his head as the pair stopped to consider him for the first time since the argument began. Green eyes narrowed at the suggestion, clearly unhappy and wanting to still be the hunter while black eyes glimmered mischievously-both expressions made George uneasy in more ways than one.

“That works for me.” Sapnap said first with a relaxed grin, making Dream look at him in surprise and frustration. 

“Not for me! I was the one who coded most of it!” Dream argued, standing straighter and trying to use his height difference to pressure the other two into complying. Sapnap grinned wolfishly at the blond, moving away to stand next to George as the other seemed to get even more irate. 

“Dream, George hasn’t done a manhunt in so long.” Sapnap said, drawing out the last word. “Besides, isn’t tomorrow the last day for you to be doing all the chores?” Oh. George had forgotten about that and now a coy smile touched the British boy’s cheeks as he too grinned at the other, smug and more than happy to rub Dream’s face in something for once. 

“That's right Dream!” He said with a giggle, stepping away from their shared kitchen as Dream’s face fell, disappointed that he had been outmaneuvered. “You do have one more day, so I guess it's me and Sapnap’s turn to do a manhunt.” George wasn’t facing Sapnap, but Dream could see a familiar fire burning in dark eyes as he stared at the brunet. “Don’t worry though, I’ll beat him for you.” The boy finished with a confident grin as the blond sighed in resignation.  
\-------------------  
George tapped his boot with his wooden sword, knocking some of the dirt off as he peered over the horizon, waiting patiently for Sapnap to join the ‘world’ so he could run the code. 

**Sapnap joined the game.**

George turned around, sighing as Sapnap carelessly strolled towards him. “You are late, again.” he groused, flinging his sword away toward the treeline. 

“I know, I was making sure the code was working before we started.” Sapnap said with an unnerving smile, staying in the tree’s shade and no further. 

George immediately picked up on it and gave the other a smug look. “Oh, did you already run it?” 

Sapnap grinned, the action showing off sharp canines that were longer than usual with a sturdy thinness, and completely terrifying. George couldn’t help the shiver he made but the smug look remained in place. “You have about half a day left before I can start chasing you, so I would go George.” Sapnap offered, leaning against an oak tree lazily and looking every bit the hunter he was. 

So George ran, hearing the other link into their communication system as he moved. 

The sun moved quicker than George would have liked. He had at first tried to get as much distance from the spawn as he could, but he realized if he just ran and didn’t gather the necessary resources he would be fucked later when Sapnap could run across the surface much faster than him. He stopped at the edge of a dark forest, taking the entire first tree with him so he hopefully wouldn’t run out of wood during a night cycle. It wasn’t until the sun began to set did he realize he had made a mistake in not killing all the animals he had come across to prevent the hunter from getting any food while he made his way over. With little time left before nightfall, George slaughtered a few chickens with his new and hastily made sword, quickly diving underground as the last glimmers of light faded out and starlight broke across the sky. 

“I hope you aren’t above ground George.” Sapnap said, subtly indicating he was now on the move, doing what was anybody’s guess. George clumsily blocked off the entrance to his cave with dirt, hoping the natural resource would fool the other long enough for him to get some resources in the cave. Moving quickly, deft fingers with few scars blemishing the pale skin worked to make torches, just enough materials to piece together four small torches. A small hiss of irritation escaped him as he fell down two blocks, the action straining his joints slightly before he continued his descent.

George felt fairly lucky as he ran into a large iron vein, mining some cobble off the wall next to it and fabricating a stone pickaxe quickly. “Somebody was in a hurry to run, you left all these animals up here for me.” Sapnap mused into the mic, his tone making George sweat a bit. “I need some more bottles to carry all this with me too.” Something in his tone made George stop, tucking the raw iron into his inventory silently. “Are you ignoring me Georgie?” 

“Shut up Sapnap.” George hissed, not liking the nervousness in his gut that only grew stronger. The brunet reached out, plucking his torch off the wall and carrying it with him further into the cave, unwilling to leave it as a trail to lead back to him. “Seriously, what’s up with you narrating everything you are doing?” The other’s weird actions were making the British boy highly suspicious and eager to leave the higher sections of the cave for the dangers of the depths. 

“Do you expect me to not talk the whole time?” There was familiar humor in the other’s tone, relaxing George slightly. As he passed another small entryway, he made his way through and blocked it up with the last of his dirt in an attempt to misdirect the other before finally putting down a torch to light the area up more. 

“That would be preferable.” George snarked back, hearing the other give an insulted gasp followed by a laugh. An arrow shot towards the brunet, the attacker was a skeleton that was easily dispatched and his bones recovered on the off chance George could use them. 

“You’re an idiot George.”

“Says you.” George grinned, suddenly grateful for the enemy skeleton as it had brought him into another vein of iron, not as large as the last one, but certainly enough to make an iron sword, pickaxe, and maybe a chest-plate if there was enough inside the wall. He made a furnace quickly, placing it directly behind him so the iron he already had mined would start melting down while he mined the iron in the wall. The only issue he had was the cave had yet to offer coal, and he was stuck using some of his wood to fuel the furnace. 

“Say’s me.” Sapnap said with obvious amusement, George brushing it off as their banter as he pulled the first batch of iron out, crafting a sword and his shield before scanning the cave quickly. He was only slightly surprised that the room he found himself in only had the one vein of iron but was pleased to see there was a path that led deeper. 

“How’s it going up there Sapnap? Manage to make some bottles?” George bantered as he waited patiently for the iron to cook, the last pieces nearly done. 

“Sorta hard to make bottles without sand.” Sapnap offered in return, only sounding slightly distracted. “Any with mobs still hunting you.” George grinned, plucking the last iron out and shaping it into a chest-plate and putting it on as he half-listened to the others reply. 

“Maybe it would be easier if you weren’t so bad.” He teased with a light smug giggle, picking his furnace up as he worked his way deeper. There was an uneasy pause on the comms, and George began to wonder if the other was about to die, the idea making him smile. 

“What is with you and Dream calling me bad?” Sapnap asked, voice suddenly serious and making George pause, nervousness pricking at him once again. He jumped as a Creeper came around the corner, peering at him with hollow black eyes and approaching silently. George usually didn’t mind Creepers, but with Sapnap’s enhanced hearing he knew if he didn’t kill it and the creature exploded, he would be fucked. George backed up a few paces, missing Sapnap’s next words in his concentration. “You both always underestimate me, but that’s why I win in the end.” With careful strikes and quick retreats, George killed the creeper silently, glad for the luck as he went down further. He wanted only a little bit more iron, enough for a bucket and pants before dawn came.

“Sapnap, that's because you are bad.” George continued from the earlier conversation, hearing the other chuckle darkly but not respond for a moment. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game George, something you might not want to try unless you want what happened to Dream.” Sapnap warned, making George pause and flush a deep red in the cave as he remembered the marks on Dream’s neck from the juggernaut hunt. Suddenly the argument from the other day had context and George wanted to melt into the floor and return back to the house to allow Dream and Sapnap their fun. Perhaps the thing that bothered him most was that Sapnap’s warning hadn’t done what the raven anticipated. George licked his lips briefly, a nervous habit of his, as he finished making his way down the cave and considering his options. 

“I’ll take my chances.” George answered haughtily, shivering at the pause and soft exhale, the sound fond. 

“I’m sure you will, idiot.” Sapnap said, and it was only then George realized at some point Sapnap had started talking quieter. Fear slammed into him like a truck and he stopped, listening quietly and hearing silence. 

“Fuck.” George cursed, running towards the nearest wall as Sapnap snickered, footsteps echoing through the cave and towards the wall he patched up with dirt. “How did you even get here so quickly?” He yelled frantically into the mic, glad he had made an iron tool since it worked through the stone faster. His relief was palpable as he heard the dirt be broken, sealing up the staircase with cobblestone just as quickly.

“Oh George!” Sapnap yelled, making George wince at the loud sound in his ear before mining the blocks right above his head, intending on going straight up as the blocks behind him were mined quickly. “Get back here!” 

“Go away Sapnap!” He yelled, his pitch high in fear as the last block protecting him broke before quickly towering up. 

“No way!” Sapnap complained, stopping to reach for a glass bottle on his hip and drinking, with a slight cringe, the blood he had collected as his saturation fell and giving George a small head start on running away. The brunet ran with it, cursing that he had already gotten so deep in the cave as he made the nerve wracking ascent up, hearing the blocks below break so quickly he was surprised that he hadn’t been caught yet. A nugget of hope formed as he hit dirt, mining frantically through it and placing it just as quickly below him as both remained silent. The nugget quickly turned into a lump of disappointment that lodged into his throat when he saw the sky outside was still dark. He didn’t bother putting another piece of dirt on top of the pile, breaking out into a dead run as he tried to get as much distance between him and Sapnap. 

“Oh you’re so dead!” Sapnap growled into the mic as he reached the surface, quickly determining which direction the runner had gone and following hastily, reaching for the blood on his belt to drink as he ran. 

“Go away!” George shouted again, barely sidestepping a tree in his hurry, the dark making it harder to see where he was running. He was getting frustrated from having to lose some momentum in avoiding obstacles, hearing the other on his trail. 

There was silence as both ran hard, both seeing the hints of dawn creeping at the edge of the horizon, fueling the chase. George’s arm was starting to strain from holding his shield and his lungs burned in their desire for air. He only had to hold out a few moments longer, reaching the treeline and the open tundra the land shifted into, grateful Sapnap would be stuck in the forest during the day and unable to chase after him. He had nearly reached the edge of the trees as warm orange spilled across the sky, inviting and promising temporary salvation.

“Ack!” He choked as a hand firmly grabbed the back of his shirt, his momentum working against him and throttling himself hard. His vision spun as he gasped for air, the pain in his muscles catching up at once as he coughed and tried to squirm away before the shirt was pulled taut to his neck, once again gagging at the pressure. “Fuck.” He gasped airily, barely able to hold his vision steady as Sapnap laughed behind him, pulling him close enough to feel the other was just as winded by the quick breaths that flashed over his ears and making him shudder.

“Got you George.” Sapnap taunted, confident in his victory as he relished in it for a moment longer, watching the sunrise and thinking he had been lucky to catch the brunet when he did. There was a long minute as both tried to catch their breath with racing minds, one deciding what to do with the runner he had caught, the other thinking for a way out of this situation. One was a faster thinker, and a better decision maker. 

George went lax in Sapnap’s grip, waiting just long enough for the other to readjust his grip before George snapped his left elbow back, catching Sapnap in the chest and making the other wheeze. Fluidly, he slammed the shield he had managed to hang onto directly on the other’s foot, hearing a loud shriek in pain and the hand holding his shirt let go to hold his chest. With a frantic shout full of fear and adrenaline, George ran out the tree line before stumbling to the ground in direct sunlight. They stared at each other with heavy breathing for a moment, each with flushed cheeks from exertion before George gave the other a shit-eating grin and further digging his grave.

“I can’t fucking believe you and Dream did that same thing, and that it worked!” Sapnap yelled, clearly frustrated as he watched the smaller brunet gasp in the sun, out of his reach for the next day cycle. 

George’s grin grew wider before he stood, only barely catching his breath. “Wow, you really are bad Sapnap.” This drew a growl from the other as black eyes narrowed in irritation before he flashed his teeth, a threat before stalking off. George shuddered, unable to help the warmth that ran through him at the display before taking off across the ice. He needed to leave the biome and find something more workable if he wanted to stand a chance winning this game. 

He ran, and walked, for 20 minutes before he saw a desert off in the distance. With refreshed energy, and a full hunger bar, he ran off towards the heat in hopes of a village or temple. 

Sure enough he found both in close proximity, the village offering food and Fletcher that happily took the wood George stocked up on for arrows and a bow, while the temple provided 2 diamonds, gunpowder, and gold. 

“Wow, look at that. You find a temple?” Sapnap asked, making George’s skin crawl. He hadn’t said a word since they parted, and it was nearing midday which meant George was losing time to get to the Nether safely. What was troubling was how Sapnap guessed where he was, despite it being broad daylight. 

“I could be mining.” George answered evenly as he left the temple, unable to help looking over his shoulder and down below in case Sapnap’s name showed up there. 

“Could be, but I doubt it. You are so unlucky with mining.” Sapnap said, making George flush as he wasn’t wrong, he had only managed to scrape together pants and a bucket with the extra iron from the temple. “I also see the desert biome from here, good eyesight and all. It meets up with the forest.” George nearly groaned, making his way back to the village to take some of their water with him, paranoid and feeling every bead of sweat that grew on his back. 

“You want to tell me where this desert is? I’d love to find it.” George attempted to bluff, unsurprised when Sapnap simply laughed and didn’t speak again. George knew without a doubt Sapnap was stocking up on weapons, not allowed to wear armor for this challenge, as well as making extra vials for blood. He shuddered, mentally hating how into the hunter roll both Dream and Sapnap got. They always got too crazy and it made him want to die to avoid them. 

It was close to nightfall when George found a lava pool. He set to making the portal, trying to remember how Dream did it and ultimately ruining his first lava pool when his hand slipped all the heat around him turned into obsidian. He groaned audibly into the open, barely biting back curses and tears of frustration, he got too worked up over the smallest things and he needed to be calm right now to win. He quickly picked his water up and went back to searching for a lava pool, but shuffling on the mic indicated Sapnap had not missed the groan. 

“Sounds like Georgie Worgie messed up. What did you do?” He taunted, George bitterly noting he sounded unruffled and cocky once again. 

“Nothing Sapitus Napitus.” He retorted, unable to ignore how tired his tone sounded in contrast to the others. “What have you been up to.” He asked, wanting a distraction before the chase resumed again. 

“Just getting some tools, as I’m sure you saw in the chat.” Sapnap replied coolly, irritating George more as he hissed. 

“Clearly.” 

“Awww, don’t be mad Georgie.” The brunet growled savagely, now flinging his iron sword down as he tried to calm down. “You said you were going to beat me this time, remember? For Dream?” 

“Oh my god Sapnap, shut up!” George snapped, picking his sword up out of the hot sand and stomping forward as the other snickered at his frustration. George considered himself lucky to have found another pool of lava just as the sky began turning red. The brunet quickly set up a portal, using one lava and water at a time to prevent another mistake. It took longer, but as the sky behind him began to light up with stars, he stepped back and admired the portal with a grin, wiping the sweat off his brow before quickly crafting a flint and steel to light the portal. 

“I’m going to get you this time George.” Sapnap said quietly, making the other stop briefly. 

“Doubtful.” He said curtly, lighting the portal eagerly. 

“I will, in fact I know where you are right now.” Sapnap said nonchalantly, and George’s blood ran cold. 

“No you don’t.” He said, taking a step towards his portal as he drew his sword. The last of the orange faded out of the sky, leaving only the night and the stars, the moon dark for the night. 

“Oh yeah? 200, 65, 350.” Sapnap said and George could practically see the grin the other wore. George didn’t have a moment to even think about the numbers, realizing without any hesitation that Sapnap had read off his own coordinates and was just below him. He ran into the portal, holding his sword up as Sapnap dug up from behind the portal, iron sword in hand.

George shoved his shield up to catch Sapnap’s first strike while forcing himself to stay in the portal as he shrieked in fear. _Three more seconds._ George thought to himself as the sword was pulled from his shield. _Two._ He didn’t have enough time to pull his arm up to block the next blow, Sapnap raising his sword over his shoulder to deliver a vicious swing. _One._ The sword swung in a practiced arc, whipping across his arm and making him scream in the same moment he teleported into the Nether. 

George whimpered into the mic as Sapnap cursed, frustrated but less than before. “You’re a prick.” George heaved into the comms, face scrunched up as he leaned against the portal in the Nether and assessed the land. He was lucky, so extremely lucky in a way he knew Dream would be jealous later, that he had spawned inside a fortress. Half his job was done, he would get the rods with ease. 

“So are you. I know where your portal is. You literally aren’t going to get away, even if you get pearls and rods.” Sapnap said, frustration tinging his words. “You might as well come back and accept it.” 

George grit his teeth, knowing the other had a point, but he wouldn’t give up so easily. He could worm his way out, like before. He was grateful that the code made it impossible for Sapnap to enter the Nether since it counted as full day and he would die no matter what. This at least gave him time to think about a plan in safety. “Shut up Sapnap, I’m busy winning.” George said with a less than confident smile, blocking off the entryway to his portal and finally tending to the large cut he had in his arm. 

It was a bloody mess, the cut actually went fairly deep. George winced as he pulled the sleeves up, applying pressure to staunch the bleeding and digging through his inventory. _I’m glad I picked up the string from the temple._ George thought with relief, pressing it to the would and hissing in pain, but it helped stop the bleeding before he used what was left to bandage it. He ate a piece of food now that the immediate danger was dealt with, making a slight face he could feel the deeper tissue start to mend itself thanks to the game's mechanics, but there would still be a sensitive wound for a while longer. 

Without any other words from the hunter, George decided to push forward in getting blaze rods while thinking up ways to get away from Sapnap. He was slightly less fortunate as he picked through chests while moving through the fortress, scrounging more gold bars together and some horse armor, but not much else. It was several minutes of walking and looting before he finally found the spawner for blazes, but he still had no better plan for winning now that his portal had been found. 

_I could wait until it turns to day again._ George pulled his shield up, blocking a fast fireball before rushing and destroying the last blaze, panting and sweating through his clothes as the heat of the realm and exertion caught up to him. _He’s probably covered it though so he could get me whether it's day or night._ The idea made him glum, but it was likely considering what he did to Dream to beat him. George sighed audibly into the mic, picking up the blaze rod that had dropped from the mob, bringing his number up to 5. 

“Somebody sounds glum.” Sapnap observed, frustratingly relaxed. 

“Annoyed by an idiot who’s waiting at my portal for me to come back.” He was startled by the quick spawning of more blazes, barely raising his shield up fast enough to block a fireball. 

“You forgot I can travel underground, that makes you the idiot.” George grimaced, the answer doing little to ease his nerves as he struck at one of the blazes, disappointed when its poofed form did not reveal a blaze rod.

“I didn’t forget, I figured you would be getting food or something else that was a waste of time instead of chasing me so hard.” There was an audible laugh on the mic as George blocked another hit before swinging the sword that was starting to chip at the edges and killing another mob, this one rewarding the effort with a rod. 

“You and Dream always forget I’m not an idiot.” Sapnap said mirthfully, it was clear he was smiling. “Just because I act like one.” 

George rolled his eyes fondly, the reminder of Dream and the last manhunt making him blush a soft pink. The moment was cut off as the last blaze spat another fireball at him, but was easily deflected and beaten like the ones before it. George grinned, grabbing the last blaze rod he needed and leaving the spawner area before another cluster came into existence. 

Unsurprisingly, he got lost in the maze the fortress was. He was sure he had been going the right way until he opened a chest with items still in it. George muttered a small curse and turned around to go back when he caught the corner of another chest down the hallway. Curiosity bit at him, pushing tired legs down the long hallways cautiously to avoid wither skeletons until he reached the simple chest. 

With a soft huff, he flipped the lid and gasped loudly seeing what was inside. “What did you find George?” Sapnap asked curiously, speaking once more and making the brunet want to kick himself for being so unreserved in his delight. 

“I got Ender pearls on my first trade!” George lied easily, hoping it would be convincing enough for Sapnap to not even guess what he had truly found. Pale fingers wrapped around a single diamond, normally a useless find on any given day- if George didn’t already have 2 on him from the temple. He thought in shock, finding only a few more bars of gold in the chests before running back down the hallway he came from and fumbling his way back to the portal. 

“A whole lot of use that will get, you’re still trapped in the Nether.” Sapnap drew out, unconcerned and making George grin, rekindling his energy and desire to win just to rub the smug boy’s face in losing. Using the safety of the minor barricades he put up, he crafted a diamond pickaxe, relieved that he had already gotten an upgrade earlier to cover the achievement. He had to move quickly though, standing up and immediately breaking the first block off his portal. He froze when it popped into his inventory and set off the Ice Bucket Challenge achievement. “Looks like your luck ran out since your Piglin gave you obsidian.” Sapnap taunted. The Brit relaxed slightly but heart still in his chest after the scare.

“Doesn’t matter, I have enough gold to get some more pearls and win still.” He played off, mining the rest of the portal. 

“You are so annoying.” George grinned and went silent, dropping the iron pickaxe and making his way out of the fortress to find Piglins.  
\--------------------  
George stopped cold hearing a twig snap to his right, turning and ricocheting an arrow back into the skeleton that shot it and poofing its form away. His nerves vanished instantly and he exhaled slowly, grinning to himself before turning back to his furnace to wait for his food to cook. He had left the Nether a day ago, grateful to not only have gotten a whole day cycle to get distance between him and Sapnap but to have also made a portal far enough away that it didn’t just lead right back to the one he had already made. They had been bantering and talking for a while now, mostly taunting one another, but about an hour ago, right when the sun went down, Sapnap went quiet and he hadn’t been able to wring a word out of him since. 

It was making the shorter boy nervous to say the least, every sharp noise in the quiet night was making him jump for his sword each time. Yet, each time the noise revealed itself to being a mob. He pulled a pork-chop out of the furnace, listening to the fat whistle on the mean before taking a bite, filling his hunger and healing his arm more. The cut was mostly gone, only a sliver now that he had been eating constantly and the game rewarding him for it. 

“Oh George.” Sapnap’s voice rang through his mic, skin tingling. “Guess what I found?” 

“Nothing, you’re just trying to scare me.” George responded quickly, eyes quickly scanning the small clearing he was in looking for any indication of the other’s presence and finding none. 

“I found out you made a second portal.” Sapnap carried on, and George hissed, already moving to pack his items up before running. He had made good distance from his portal, but Sapnap had the advantage with his speed and compass to track him. 

“How else would I have gotten out?” Fingers fumbled with the pickaxe to destroy the furnace, the sound echoing loud enough to be a siren call. 

“I found it this morning.” George paused, his friend’s voice sounding different. A moment later he found out why. 

Hands, tanned and strong, pushed him over the furnace, pinning him effectively while knocking the diamond pickaxe out of his hand onto the grass below. George screamed in surprise, immediately thrashing and trying to throw the other off before Sapnap could readjust his hold. 

Hands slammed down hard by his ears, the force making him stop cold as he took quick and short breaths. Sapnap used the pause to gingerly move George’s legs together and settling his own on the outside to keep him from kicking out, and using his body weight to hold the other down. It was only another moment before George hissed in defeat, brown eyes staring at the grass before him angrily. “How did you even find me so quickly?” He asked irritably while Sapnap chuckled in his ear. 

“Something I didn’t code for, but it seems Dream did.” Sapnap’s voice had gotten lower and made the boy pinned below him shiver slightly. “I knew the moment you left the Nether because I could smell the blood from that cut I made. It was weird and threw me off at first, but I followed it since it was night at the time, and found your portal. Then it clicked and I chased you down to here.” As Sapnap finished explaining he let his nose nestle in the back of George’s neck feeling the other shake. 

“That's dumb, how is that even fair? So because I got hurt you could have tracked my location anyways?” George complained as his breath grew spottier, the other's closeness making his skin light up in suspense. 

“It's not fair, that's probably why he wanted to be the hunter.” Sapnap said with amusement, necking the other briefly before going back to the other’s ear. “Not that it matters, you’ve lost George.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes as sparks lit across his skin where the other touched as his adrenaline faded out and something warmer, more interesting snuck in. “Yeah, I guess I lost this one.” George could feel the other smirk against his neck at his easy admission. 

“You remember what you said in the cave earlier?” The raven’s tone was suggestive, not that George needed reminding. 

“Yes.” The hands by his head began to tap their fingers impatiently along the furnace, deliberating. 

“Do you want that still?” Sapnap’s voice became soft, uncertain. George wasn’t uncertain, not by a long shot as the sparks from his skin ignited in his stomach and made him burn with want. 

“Do your worst, Snapmap.” George challenged, the others posture stiffening briefly before chuckling breathily, leaning back off the other as one hand reached up to tangle into dark brown hair savagely. 

“What a brat.” The words were said harshly as he pulled, dragging George up onto shaky feet who tried to turn his head and cried out when the unrelenting grip tugged. “Take your armor off.” George scrambled to take the armor off, fingers quickly undoing the latches and belts to let the heavy armor fall to the ground, feeling lighter for a moment before Sapnap pulled his hair tight again and made him whine. “Do you like it when I pull your hair George?” Sapnap asked curiously, black eyes observing the pink flush that had broken out across a pale face and ears. 

“Yes.” George answered, shivering as the fingers loosened in his hair to gently rub at his scalp, leaning into it briefly. 

“Pfffft.” Sapnap made an amused noise at the boy usually so full of fire and irritation leaning into his hand so delicately, submissively. He hadn’t expected such gentle and easy submission from the British boy, but it was a very nice contrast from Dream’s constant fighting and struggling for power. “You look so cute leaning into my hands.” He cooed while pulling at the hem of a blue shirt. 

“Shut up.” George said softly, glad he wasn’t facing the other or he would see the smile on his lips, before moving his hands to tug his own shirt off confidently at Sapnap’s silent request. Once the shirt was gone, Sapnap pulled his hip to turn him around before crowding him into the wall of furnaces he hadn’t been able to take down yet, shivering at the warmth as lips pressed to his hungrily. Teeth gently nipped as his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth, and George complied easily, eyes shutting to avoid intense black eyes that were watching his reactions with potent desire that made him burn. Sapnap wasted no time pressing his tongue into the pliant boy’s mouth, letting the hand on the boy’s hip glide up lightly and feeling a shudder run through George’s frame with a quiet whine. Still, Sapnap wanted more from the older and wasn’t afraid to get it. 

He let his tongue gently glide across George’s, dragging his dull fingernails down the boy's side softly, the skin just under his fingers twitching in response as another sound was brought out the boy's throat into Sapnap’s eager mouth. Sapnap put his other hand on his friend's hip, using it to pin the other to the wall firmly while letting his other hand glide across the boy’s soft stomach, drinking in the keen that followed before nibbling on George’s bottom lip. Sapnap pulled away to stare into flushed pink cheeks and hot brown eyes that were burning in desire. _Good._ Sapnap grinned, pulling the other into another aggressive kiss, demanding entrance with a harsh bite, George moaning loudly at the sharp pain. Sapnap wanted to devour him, pull him apart and make him cry just to hear those noises again and again. The tanned boy shivered as pale hands, trembling and cold, moved down his back with feather-like pressure. Black eyes snapped to meet playful brown and it made Sapnap growl ferally. 

“You can touch harder.” Sapnap panted against the brunet, kissing the other hard but shortly before trailing his lips down to the boy’s jawline and neck, feeling the other’s breath hitch. Sapnap paused, feeling a slight hunger that had been with him the whole game flare up, realizing it had to do with their proximity and that he hadn’t drunk since he had found George’s portal. He let his right hand fall from George’s hip to reach for a vial on his pants to grab one of the vials of animal blood and then stopped with a devilish grin he knew the other could feel. 

He leaned back to meet curious brown eyes as he wore a coy smirk. “Why are you looking at me like that?” George asked with a delightfully raspy voice, sounding half fucked out already. 

“You remember how Dream and I were arguing for who could be the hunter?” Sapnap asked, receiving a confused nod before continuing. “Did you ever wonder why Dream would push so hard to hunt me down with this in particular?” The question was asked in a whisper as the tone carried implications George still couldn’t understand but wanted so bad he shivered. Unable to find words, George shook his head only to watch a wolfish smile cross the other’s lips. “This is why.” The words were slow, cloying like honey before Sapnap dipped his head down to a pale neck once again. The tanned boy smirked in satisfaction as the older’s skin crawled from the action of kissing the crux of his neck, seemingly understanding why, and sinking his teeth in. The blood that filled his mouth was sweet, satiating the hunger that had grown from the last tussle. The sweetest part was the gasp George made, punched out and weak before it developed into a loud, whiny moan that made Sapnap want to keep going and never stop if he got to hear more moans like that. 

The brunet arched his back and his fingers reached up to tangle into black hair, the grip firm and pulling his head closer to George’s neck. Sapnap groaned at the action, using his left hand to forcefully push the shorter’s back flush to the warm wall of furnaces and being rewarded with another low gasp from the boy his teeth were in. His hand kept a bruising grip on the boys hips and rubbing hard circles in and feeling the boy trying to writhe again but not able to get an inch. Sapnap grinned against the boy's neck, feeling a small trickle of blood go down the others pale neck, no longer drinking but letting the ‘venom’ run through his veins and build the pyre higher. George whimpered, moving his head down to pull Sapnap off when the other reached up with his right hand and firmly gripped his hair to push his head back forcefully. Only then did Sapnap pull his teeth out, shuddering at the whimper the Brit released, slowly running the flat of his tongue up the boy's neck over the small marks to tease.

“Sapnap.” George said softly, grateful when the hand in his hair relaxed enough for him to face the black haired boy that was panting softly into his neck. Black eyes flit to his quickly, undisguised hunger present as warmth and pleasure ran through his body, setting his skin on fire. “Please.” Sapnap groaned, pulling George into a harsh kiss as he fumbled with George’s pants, swiping his tongue across the boy's bottom lips before suckling it gingerly before his teeth delivered a harsh bite that elicited a delicious moan.

“Fuck George.” Sapnap growled, rutting his hips slowly against the others as they both moaned. “You sound like a slut.” George whimpered at that, the sound needy and embarrassed and something Sapnap needed to hear again. “You like that George?” He hissed in the brunet’s ears, dragging his teeth along the earlobe before kissing the space below. “You like being called a slut?” There was only another breathy moan, and it wasn’t nearly good enough. Sapnap bit his neck again, taking care to not let the vampire teeth sink in, and sucking hard, creating a harsh hickey. George writhed, Sapnap’s hands returning to pin the boy who was already half gone. “Answer me.” Sapnap whispered, kissing the developing bruise gently. 

“Yes.” George croaked, his hands that were in Sapnap's hair moving down to fumble with the other’s pants while he continued to press kisses along his neck. “Sapnap please more, I need-” He cut off as teeth sunk into his collar, fitting neatly and painfully in the space between the bones. He let out a loud cry and hit hands stilling on the button as he shook, the high from the first bite only starting to taper off when the next one hit and slammed into him like a truck. George hiccuped as his cock was exposed to the air and a firm hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking but clearly waiting. George forced his hands to work and pushed the younger’s pants off, still shaking as more venom was pumped into his system and forced every nerve in his body to become more sensitive, the cold air even making him want to moan. 

“God you’re so fucking needy.” Sapnap hissed along his collarbone while moving back towards George’s neck and working another hickey into the pale skin as the brunet sobbed in frustration, the slow strokes and hand pinning him down rendering him beautifully compliant and helpless. “What do you want Slut.” 

George shuddered at the words, feeling his skin writhing as the hand on his cock finally stopped, leaving him with the air to speak. “Sapnap, I want to cum please.” The hand on his cock pulled away leaving George to shriek at the cold air that ran over it, eyes watering when the same hand twisted his hair and head up to look into unsympathetic black eyes that were amused by his actions. 

“What about me George? I’m here making you feel so good, and you want me to let you cum before you even touch me?” His words were deliberate and mocking, clearly meant to chastise the other. Sure enough, George whimpered and squirmed, brown eyes pleading. 

“Sapnap, fuck me please.” He asked, the words settling well in Sapnap’s mind as he rewarded George with a kiss, chaste and sweeter this time and George melted into it. 

“There's the right answer.” He said approvingly, noting the soft shiver that the other made before staring into heated brown eyes. “Do you want to be lying down, or would you rather turn around?” Sapnap asked, watching the boy’s eyes flit around as he tried to form an idea through the haze his brain had to be in. “Stay here, we’re going to lie down.” Sapnap said, grateful he hadn’t bothered to remove the wool from his inventory earlier, now placing a large amount of it on the ground to make it softer and less cold for the boy who he was worried would collapse if they attempted it standing up. George, starting to sober back up, noticed the large swaths of wool that had been placed and hummed approvingly, depositing himself onto the material that was not as refined as a bed, but still soft and plush. 

“George.” Sapnap’s tone was stern once again, drawing George’s attention as the slightly taller male clambered over him, seating between his legs. The tanned boy was very pleased by the immediate attention and heady look in brown eyes. Sapnap grinned, feeling the sharper teeth gently press at his bottom lip before pressing three fingers against bruised lips. “Surely a slut like you knows what I want you to do, right?” The words made the other’s cock twitch while plump lips opened eagerly, Sapnap pressing them in and holding them on their tongue with an expectant look. George’s cheeks went a deep red, only slightly embarrassed before he gingerly ran his tongue across the tanned fingertips. Sapnap’s lips twitched at the corners before pushing his fingers in more encouragingly. Relenting, and unwilling to wait much longer, George relaxed his jaw slightly and rolled onto his elbows, taking a better angle to try and lubricate the others fingers. A flash of amusement ran through the Brit as he saw dark eyes turn stormy in lust, George easily understanding what the other was thinking as he let his tongue run across the fingers, or when he gently slipped his tongue between the closed fingers. George grinned, amused by how Sapnap’s breathing became faster and more erratic and by the pink flush that covered tanned cheeks as George refused to break eye contact as he coated the others fingers generously with spit. 

Finally Sapnap pulled his fingers away, shivering at the lewd and whiny moan George made and giving the other a teasing look. “Be patient.” Sapnap chastised before teasing at the boy’s hole, watching it flutter wantonly. “You are so sensitive everywhere George, are you normally like this or is that because of these?” He asked with a gesture to the fangs poking at his lip. 

George blushed at the words, continuing to prop himself up on his elbows to look at the younger. “I guess I’m pretty sensitive, but this is more than usual.” He explained slowly, shivering as a finger ran over his entrance again and whining. “Sapnap please.” He pleaded to the chagrin of the raven haired boy who smiled innocently. 

“Please what?”

George groaned, rolling his hips before being easily pinned down. “Sapnap, please hurry up and fuck me.” He begged, falling back onto his back and letting his arm cover his eyes. Sapnap snickered at the needy request, black eyes glittering playfully as he pressed one finger in slowly, watching the brunet tense slightly. 

“Relax, or it's going to hurt.” Sapnap paused at the soft moan George let out, a smirk quickly reaching his face. “Do you like it to hurt?” Another whine but not an answer. Sapnap wiggled his finger around, pumping it in and out slowly. “I asked a question George.” 

“A bit.” George answered softly, moaning as the other rewarded him with a second finger and his toes curled a bit. “Fuck.” 

Sapnap shivered at the other's tone, gently spreading his fingers inside the other while pressing a kiss on pale thighs. “Do you want it to hurt?” He asked, unable to help asking the other knowing how hard it was for him to actually answer. Sure enough, George tipped his head back and moaned, gingerly rolling his hips up which Sapnap was quick to pin down, revelling in the frustrated whine that followed. “Do you want it to hurt Georgie?”

“Sapnap.” He whined, yelping at the nip that was delivered on his thighs and quickly lifting his head to stare into mischievous and demanding eyes. “Yes, hurry up.” He bit out quickly, seeing black eyes flash dangerously. That was the only warning he got before teeth, sharp and inhuman, sunk into his thigh and a third finger slipped in. The brunet opened his mouth in a silent scream, back arching as his hips and thigh were kept in place by an unyielding arm. 

Sapnap wasn’t taking any blood at this point, biting only to make the other writhe in pain and pleasure and drinking in the noises that came from his actions. He spread his fingers roughly, shivering as he imagined the soft walls that were squeezing and twitching around his fingers were around his cock and nearly losing it already. “George, you’re such a slut.” Sapnap hissed, pushing his fingers in hard and making the British boy jump before moaning wantonly. “Your dumb hole is clinging to my fingers, how am I supposed to fuck you when I can’t even pull my fingers out?” 

George shook, cheeks red as the talking made him burn while the venom ran through his body that felt more like a pyre. “Sapnap please!” His only answer was fingers finally pulling out, and George knew that he had been stretched quickly, but he needed Sapnap now before he lost his mind. “Hurry up, please Sapnap.” He pleaded as a pair of hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer, dark eyes on fire. 

“You are so fucking needy.” Sapnap complained lightheartedly, rubbing the head of his dick at the smaller’s entrance teasingly. George’s breath hitched and he whined, giving the other an annoyed look. Just as he went to speak, Sapnap pushed in slowly and got to watch the older moan loudly, fingers digging into the wool for purchase as he was stretched out. “Fuck, relax a bit George.” He grit out as warm walls wrapped and squeezed around him, already trying to milk him before he could finish pushing in. George made a strained face, breathing hard as he tried to relax enough for Sapnap to finish pushing in, the pain and sensation of being filled up trying to coax him back into tensing up. 

“Fuck.” George gasped out as the tanned boy bottomed out, the pair panting softly while Sapnap gave the Brit time to adjust. He didn’t need long. “Sapnap, please move.” George growled, more aggressive than he had been all night, brown eyes smoldering. 

Sapnap smirked, briefly adjusting his grip on the paler boy's hips to move the other to be on both his shoulders and back, the movement making both groan softly. Another heartbeat passed before the raven used the better angle to pull out and slam back in hard enough to make George tip his head back and moan. He grinned at the sound, fingertips digging in hard enough to make bruises before repeating the motion once more, drinking in the noises from the other with a grin. “Fuck George, you’re moaning like a whore whenever I touch you,” He thrust in and pulled another shout, “Everytime I push my cock in you look like you want to scream.” Sapnap let one hand fall off the boy’s hip to grab his chin firmly to look into blissed out eyes. “Let me hear you scream.” Sapnap pulled out until just this tip remained and pushed in quickly, closing his eyes and moaning at the scream that came out. 

“Sapnap!” George shouted as the other repeated the action while being stuck staring into dark and merciless eyes that demanded more, that demanded everything George had. George bit his lip and screamed again at another hard thrust, the pace speeding up and giving him no space between thrusts to think. “Fuck please touch me I want to-” The hand on his chin moved to his neck, not pressing but resting there threateningly while midnight eyes held his gaze steady. 

“I only want to hear you scream and moan like the pretty little whore you are, got it?” The words were delivered with a low and gravelly tone that drew another whine from the boy. “Good boy.” George shuddered at the praise, biting his lip as the hand stayed around his neck while Sapnap thrust in again, making him groan. His fingers dug into the wool and relaxed in turn with the thrusts, punched out moans and screams constantly falling from his lips as the knot in his stomach tightened more and more until a single touch would finally cut it loose. 

Sapnap moaned, reaching his limit quickly between the sounds George was making and the tight walls suffocating his dick. He brought his hand down from George’s chest and stopped just below George’s naval, splaying his hand across the hot and twitching flesh as the British boy keened beautifully. Sapnap hummed softly, watching the other’s face twist in frustration as he dragged his fingers across the sensitive skin, just above where he knew George wanted them. “Do you want to cum?” Sapnap asked with a teasing lit to his voice. 

“Please?” George croaked, eyes slightly watery and giving Sapnap a cruel idea. His smirk grew predatory and he let go of the boy's hip, grateful for the older wrapping his legs around his waist so he didn’t slip too far, while a hand cupped a flushed cheek mockingly.

“Aww, are you going to cry if I don’t let you George?” He asked mockingly in a soft tone that contrasted the sadistic glee that reflected in dark eyes. George’s breath caught in his throat, fearful the other would in fact not let him cum when his body was so taut and on fire. 

“Please Sapnap I need to, please?” He begged, rolling his hips to grind on the cock inside him and moaning at the action while a single tear fell down his cheeks. “I have to.” Sapnap wiped the tear away with his thumb, smiling softly at the other while punching in a vicious thrust that sent the brunet writhing. 

“Such a cute little whore.” He cooed, bringing both hands to George’s back and pulling him up until they were flush together, the brunet moaning softly into his ear. “Touch yourself.” Sapnap hissed, returning his hands down to George’s hips and pulling him down into each thrust. He smirked hearing a loud scream and feeling two hands dig into his back. “So that's where it is.” Sapnap whispered, running his tongue along the others neck to hear a soft whimper that sounded so sweet. 

George was burning hot and he wanted to touch, needed to touch himself, but each tug on his hips came faster and hit harder as the others cock pressed hard into his prostate. His cock was leaking and needed attention, but Geroge’s couldn't bring his hands away from the others back, the only thing keeping him upright. His breath hitched as Sapnap’s lips latched onto his neck, sucking a dark hickey into his neck, the pain making him keen and writhe in the raven’s hands. “Please Sapnap.” He whined, not entirely sure what he was begging for, only that he wanted the tension in his stomach to be released. The raven simply chuckled against his neck, infuriatingly mocking before moving up, closer to the brunet's ear, kissing the spot gently and whispering so softly George couldn’t hear before digging his fangs in again at the same time he thrust up into George’s prostate. 

The brunet saw white as he screamed, the influx of pain and pleasure hitting hard as he came untouched, his fingers scrabbling on the others back leaving marks. Sapnap groaned, lifting his head from the others neck quickly to pull George into a brutal kiss, biting at plush and pliant lips demandingly as he rocked in one more time before he came as well. Hips still thrusting in as he came, forcing the brunet to squirm and cry out at the over-stimulation, skin twitching and panting heavily. Finally they sat still, the clearing warm and quiet as they caught their breath.

“That was so fucking mean.” George complained, and Sapnap wondered why both Dream and George had to complain right after cumming. “I seriously thought you weren’t going to let me off.” 

Sapnap chuckled tiredly, gingerly pulling George off his cock and putting him right back into his lap. “I would have, but seeing you cry for me was so fucking hot.” Sapnap admitted, tucking his nose affectionately into George’s neck, feeling the other stiffen to his amusement. “I’m not going to bite you, calm down idiot.” 

“Coming from an idiot.” George muttered, his hands coming up to pet at raven hair with a fond smile. “That was amazing though.” Sapnap hummed in agreement, taking a few more moments before looking up with a coy smile. 

“Dream is going to be so jealous.” He said mirthfully. 

“Why?” George asked with a slight head tilt and curious expression. 

“Because I didn’t make you cum in your pants.” George snorted at that, brown eyes twinkling mischievously and sparking Sapnap’s interest. 

“You know, I think Dream has gotten too overconfident lately.” George started off slowly as he detangled himself from Sapnap and started picking up the clothes that had clustered near the furnaces. “We could probably get him to do a 2v1…” He trailed off, seeing the cogs turn in Sapnaps mind and a similar grin appeared on the other's face. 

“We should challenge him to that.” Sapnap said before his smile turned almost mean. “But what if we did it with a twist.” He added with an unreadable tone, quickly putting his own clothes on.

“A twist?” George parroted as he threw his shirt on, redressed once more and currently looking through the world logs to return him and Sapnap to their primary world with Dream. 

“What if he didn’t know we had this plug in on while we hunted him?” Sapnap pressed and was delighted to see an interested and hungry grin on the brunet's face. 

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this shameless smut. Obviously there will be a sequel, but it will have to come after I write the next part for my other series that's been pretty neglected as of late. Anyways, thanks again for reading and supporting me everybody!


End file.
